Replay Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao sabia como agir ao lado deles, eles eram seus amigos e a garota que ele ama, mas ele tinha medo, mas pela açao do destino, ele vai fazer de tudo para ter eles de volta


**Replay.**

**Sandy e Junior.**

Harry estava sentado na sala de transfiguração, mas sua mente estava longe, embora ele descobriu a verdade sobre os amigos dele terem sido controlados pelos comensais para feri-lo, ele não pode parar de se sentir traído, todos os medos que ele tinha dos amigos se virarem para ele, tinham se realizado, agora ele estava sozinho, ele ainda tinha Hellen e Draco, os únicos que não tinham sido afetados pela poção do ódio dos comensais, mas o coração dele estava quebrado, especialmente por Gina.

-Por que tinha que acontecer comigo? –ele pensa no tempo que ele tinha com Gina, o amor deles, estava tudo quebrado.

**Eu numa ilusão, mas preso ao chão  
Tão só, náufrago e só  
Me perco no que sobrou de nós.  
**Tudo o que ele mais queria era abraçar ela e esquecer dos olhos frios que ela tinha quando o atacou, mas aquela lembrança sempre o atormentava, toda vez que ele olhava para os lábios dela, ele se lembrava da forma fria que ela falava que o odiava.

-Por que eu não posso ser normal? –ele fala quietamente, Rony, Neville e Hermione olham para ele com tristeza, eles queriam voltar para Harry, mas ele e que deveria deixar eles voltarem, ele nota os olhos dos amigos e fala quietamente –sinto falta de vocês –ele volta sua atenção para a aula e não nota as lagrimas de Hermione, Rony e Neville.

A amizade deles era algo que Harry sempre tinha sonhado quando morava com os Dursleys antes de ir para Hogwarts, ter amigo que amavam ele, que não teriam medo dele, mas ao ver o ódio nos olhos daqueles que falaram que sempre o amariam, fez Harry retornar para os Dursleys, quando ele não tinha direto de ser amado, quando as pessoas debochavam dele e humilhavam ele, a única coisa que ele queria era os amigos de volta.

**É fácil ser herói se o amor te acolhe bem  
Mas não, agora não há lugar pra mim.**

Ele estava saindo da sala de aula quando sente uma dor enorme, ele sabia o que era, ele olha com horror para os amigos e fala.

-Ache o professor Dumbledore, aconteceu algo com a Gina –e sem falar nada ele desaparece com o vôo de fogo da fênix, embora as pessoas ficaram surpresas com aquilo, não falaram nada, eles correm para achar o diretor e os professores, os amigos sabiam que Harry estava ignorando os sentimentos que ele tinha com Gina, mas para ele ficar assim, algo deveria ter acontecido, ele aparece em uma sala de aula vazia e o que ele viu fez algo dentro dele despertar.

**E então, fugir eu já tentei  
Tô preso num Replay  
Lembranças vão me consumir  
E então, me sufoco em sonhos vãos  
O amor que era tão bom  
Se volta agora contra mim.**

Gina estava escondida em um canto da sala tentando se cobrir enquanto Avery tentava lhe arrancar sua roupa e falava maliciosamente.

-Vejamos o que você esconde sua mendiga... Quem sabe eu possa lhe dar dois galeões depois que terminar –Mas isso foi demais, Harry sai das sombras, seus olhos não tinham sentimento, era uma raiva acima do normal, algo que Gina nunca tinha visto, um poder acima de tudo estava querendo sair e derrepente Harry não estava mais tentando segurar, a raiva dele era maior que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha sentindo na vida, ele não sentiu isso quando os Dursleys o bateram, ou quando a escola inteira achou que ele era o herdeiro de Slyterin no segundo ano, ou quando todos na escola achavam que ele tinha enganado o cálice de fogo para participar do torneio tri-bruxo, não, aquela raiva que ele sentia agora era algo que ele escondeu, mas não mais.

-Avery –ele fala com uma voz fria, o garoto se vira para ele com um sorriso, mas que some quando ele vê Harry apontar a mão para ele e gritar –CRUCIO –

**Tudo o que eu fiz, tanto eu te dei  
De mim o que você tirou, não há como substituir.  
**O grito perfurava os corredores da escola, mas Harry já não usava mais o crucio, não era o bastante, ele queria ferir o garoto a sua frente mais, foi então que a magia dele assumiu, não era apenas um feitiço, era a raiva dele saindo, algo dentro dele que despertou e não estava feliz.

-Potter... Não... Não faça... Dói... –Mas Harry não ouvia as suplicas, ele tinha avisado a todos que algo assim poderia acontecer, alguém ouviu? Não, eles acharam que ele era perfeito, alguém que não poderia fazer isso, agora Avery pagaria, ele estava cansado de lutar, comensais da morte, animais das trevas, Voldemort, ele não queria mais isso, tudo o que ele tinha conseguido era mais ódio, mais dor, tristeza, ele não queria mais isso,a parte que ele escondia queria atacar, queria sair, mas derrepente ele sente uma mão sobre o seu ombro, ele não precisou se virar para saber que era Gina, quando ele se virou para ver os olhos dela mostraram algo que fez a fera dentro dele gritar, medo, ela estava com medo dele.

Sem falar nada, Harry apenas some, deixando um Avery desfigurado choramingando no chão e uma Gina sem reação olhando para onde o homem que ela amava estava.

**Me deu tantas visões do oásis de nós dois  
E agora já não há lugar pra mim.**

Todos na escola procuravam algum sinal de Harry, mas ele tinha sumido, Gina ainda poderia sentir que ele estava na escola, então ela começa a andar por todos os lugares, os amigos e Rony a seguiam por todos os lados, eles sabiam que se alguém pudesse achar Harry era Gina, a conexão que os dois tinham era mais forte do que de qualquer um deles, ate mesmo de Hellen.

-Onde ele poderia estar? –Hermione pergunta silenciosamente, ela tinha perdido o tempo que ela tinha com os amigos e perder Harry agora estava abatendo a todos, embora tudo tivesse sido esclarecido, a fenda entre os amigos doía demais, eles não agüentavam mais a separação deles, Gina tinha passado dias chorando ao ver o medo nos olhos de Harry sempre que ela aparecia, ela queria ele de volta, derrepente Gina para e pensa em algo.

-Você acha que... Ele poderia estar na... –ela não fala nada e sai correndo para o banheiro da murta, ela não liga se os amigos ficam surpresa por ela falar ofidioglota, ela não liga se as pessoas ficam perplexas ao que ela desceu no lugar onde os pesadelos dela a assombravam, ela queria o Harry dela, o homem que ela ama de volta.

**E então, fugir eu já tentei  
Tô preso num Replay  
Lembranças vão me consumir  
E então, me sufoco em sonhos vãos  
O amor que era tão bom  
Se volta agora contra mim.**

A cena que estava diante deles era realmente assustadora, o túnel onde Rony tinha cavado um buraco para Harry e Gina sair no segundo ano estava uma cratera enorme, as pedras pareciam ter fundido em uma lava e esfriado a tão ponto que eles não tinham mais medo de desmoronamento, mas o que assustava mesmo era dentro da câmara, o lugar parecia que tinha sido dinamitado por vários raios, a estatua de Servolo tinha sido resumida a pó e as serpentes tinham sido mudados em vários animais diferentes, mas o que mais assustava nessa cena inteira era o grifo que estava deitado no meio da câmara, não era apenas um grifo que Hagrid teria trazido para a aula, aquele grifo emanava uma energia descontrolada, seus olhos brilhavam como dois fogos verdes, aquela era a fera que saiu de dentro de Harry e não parecia feliz.

-Harry... Amor... –Gina fala quietamente, mas tudo o que obteve do grifo foi um rugido descontrolado e ele avançar neles sem clemência, aquelas pessoas tinham invadido a toca dele e ele não aceitaria isso.

**Eu tô preso num replay  
E então, fugir eu já tentei.  
**Os amigos tentaram o parar, mas não conseguiam, tentaram ate mesmo o feitiço nos olhos, mas nada funcionava, foi então que Gina saiu de trás da estatua onde se escondia com os amigos e irmão, Rony olha com medo para ela e fala.

-Gina... Volta aqui... Ele não e o Harry que a gente conhece... –Mas Gina fixa seus olhos em Rony e fala.

-Então vou trazer o meu Harry de volta –em um segundo ela se transforma em um grifo e se joga contra Harry que parecia ficar mais bravo e emanava uma energia tão forte que alguns raios começaram a quebrar as paredes da câmara de novo.

-Temos que fazer algo –Neville fala ao ver os dois grifos lutando, mas Samantha fala.

-Não podemos –ela olha com tristeza para os dois grifos –Eles tem que resolver isso sozinhos –os grifos voavam descontrolados, suas garras pareciam cortar o ar, e no caso de Harry, a magia dele destruía varias paredes e estatuas na câmara.

**E então, fugir eu já tentei  
Tô preso num Replay  
Lembranças vão me consumir  
E então, me sufoco em sonhos vãos  
O amor que era tão bom  
Se volta agora contra mim.**

Harry sabia que ele estava descontrolado, mas a fera dentro dele estava brava, as pessoas sempre o viam como o bruxo perfeito, mas ele não era, ele tinha medo, sentia dor e tudo que um ser humano sentia, mas ao ver Gina ferida, a Gina dele, a fera dentro dele quis sair, ele queria rasgar, ferir, matar, mas os olhos de Gina fizeram a fera mais brava, ele tentou se refugiar na câmara para ser esquecido, mas mesmo ali ele foi seguido, foi então que derrepente ele viu o próprio grifo dele atacando outro, aquela cena era estranha, mas ao ver os olhos do grifo ele soube, era ela, a Gina dele, quando ele sentiu que a fera dele ia fazer ele não deixaria.

-PARE COM ISSO AGORA –parecia como se a magia dele tivesse enfim solta, ele pode ver a câmara brilhar e derrepente tudo mudar, ele vê Gina caída no chão olhando para ele com um sorriso, ele olha para os amigos que sorriam para ele, foi como se uma parte dele que estivesse preso fosse solto, toda a tristeza, as magoas as dores sumiram, ele sabia que tinha os amigos de volta, a garota que ele amava, ele tinha ficado preso naquelas recordações de que os amigos dele o traíram, mas agora ele estava de volta, ele fala quietamente para Gina –Eu te amo Gina... –ele desmaia, mas antes pode ouvir Gina falar.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Harry –o amor deles tinha sido mais forte, tão forte que domesticou a fera dele, um poder tão grande que poderia mudar o mundo, um amor que ainda mostraria muitas surpresas.

Esta song vai para as minhas lindas autoras que eu amo demais... Para a aninha.. minha linda .. para Chris... te adoro meu anjo.. para laly.. vc e muito importante para mim meu anjo.. para lily... te adoro linda.. para scheila.. a garotinha do meu coração.. e para tantas outras (e outros também..rsrs) que são ótimos autores.. adoro vcs


End file.
